Oh well, Oh well
by heroes.vampires.music.4ever
Summary: Set at the end of 4x22 - when Bonnie is about to drop the veil. An unknown face and old ones reappear; as "hell on Earth" starts to take over Mystic Falls Can they stop the veil or is too late? Will they want to stop the veil or will the ghosts play them; trying away the freedom of the gang - like they did to the ghosts?


Disclaimer: The characters belong to L. and the writers of the tv show The Vampire Diaries, I don't own anything apart from my own imagination :)  
Author Note: I have had this random idea for a couple of days now, so I decided I would try to write it. The story takes place once Bonnie has just dropped the veil at the end of 4x22 (The Walking Dead).

* * *

Bonnie Bennett only knew one thing at that moment; that she was tired. She was tired of being pushed around by everyone and everything. Katherine, Klaus, Silas; hell even her "friends" had pushed around; expecting her to do everything and anything for them.

She was sick of . It was ironic to her, she knew what the spell would do, but she didn't care. She didn't care, if it would bring the veil back. She didn't care about Silas. She didn't care about the god damn cure. She didn't care of who Elena would choose.

Of course she cared about her friends and her what little family she had left; and she probably would care about the consequences of her actions later on, once she had thought everything through clearly. But she didn't want to think. She wanted to act on impulse. She closed her eyes, and cleared her head; if she thought for too much longer - she would probably back down.

"Bonnie, you can't lift the veil up, you don't have magic strong enough" begged Grams.

"I have to do this Grams, I have to bring Jeremy back. Elena needs him" replied Bonnie.

"Bonnie there will be consequences with this. Please stop" Gram said, trying to get some sense into Bonnie.

But it was no use, Bonnie had already started muttering of the spell and Grams could feel the magic from the expression do its work. Grams only prayed that the consequences wouldn't be too bad. However, deep down Grams knew that they would be terrible.

Bonnie felt the expression take over her, as her mutterings become louder and faster, in haze; a voice whispered in Bonnie's head "Don't worry sweetie, you help me out and I will make sure the consequences aren't too bad for you".

Bonnie jumped, was that voice Silas? No. It couldn't be Silas, she had casted the mummification spell on him - to stop him and Stefan and Damon had thrown him down the lake. So it couldn't be him. As Bonnie felt the spell ending and she knew she had nearly done it. The voice reappeared back in her head.

She heard it whisper in a snicker, "however, your friends; let's just say the consequences may have a bad out come for them". After the voice had said this, Bonnie felt her body go weak. Only thing she remembered next; was blackness taking over her eyes as her body fell and hit the cold hard ground.

Just as Bonnie's body fell to the cold ground, another body did; however, this body fell onto soft muddy grass. Picking themselves up, they couldn't believe it had worked. Oh silly smart witch, the person thought; you have given me my freedom - so I can take your friends'. A cold laugh escaped from the figure - as the ran towards their first victim. Oh they were going to have some fun, the person thought, in a sing-song voice. So much fun.

"In case Caroline didn't thank you before, well thank you from her" Matt told Rebekah while slightly smiling at her.

"Well I enjoyed getting the chance to hit Caroline, to be honest" laughed Rebekah.

She felt Matt's eyes on her, and she sneaked a look at his lips. She was just deciding whether to kiss him or not, when from the corner of her eye; she could of sworn she saw her ex-lover Alexander. Turning looking at the figure. Shit. It was Alexander and he was looking at her.

"Who's that?" asked Matt.

"That is my," Rebekah began "ex-boyfriend". She was going to say ex-lover but seriously who would use say that? Oh god, Rebekah thought in horror. Did I just think "seriously?!"; I'm not becoming like that Blonde Barbie Caroline am I? Snapping out of her rambled thoughts, Rebekah saw that Alexander was coming closer to them.

"What do you, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Rebekah called out to him, daringly.

"Well we want to know, where the cure is."

"And we want to know now" Matt and Rebekah turned behind them - to see where the voices came from and to their horror the saw it was Connor and Vaughn.

Shit, Rebekah thought and she could tell Matt's thoughts were matching hers. As the three hunter began to in-circle, none of them noticed the slim figure which slipped into the Grill.

Caroline began to clean up the Grill. She had honestly half-hoped she would be able to see her Dad today, but maybe he had found peace. She shivered when she saw the cut up her arm, she couldn't believe Silas had gotten in her head. Silas could get into anyone's head though, she began to remember the time Silas had gotten into Klaus' head.

Klaus. She had missed him a bit, if she was being completely honest with herself. Though she would never admit it, it was weird not having the hybrid around "stalking her" - well trying to flirt with her. After becoming friends with Klaus, it was kinda nice; she hadn't really ever had a person she could rant to. She thought back to the voice mail she had gotten off him.

He wanted her to come to New Orleans. She wouldn't. Well at least not yet, she still had a graduation to plan and collage to do. But maybe she might pay him a visit sooner or later. Caroline began to laugh, as she cleaned and let herself get wrapped up in her own thoughts.

She didn't her the door unlock or see the figure sneak into the room. She didn't hear the pat of footsteps gain behind her. She didn't feel the coldness enter the room. Caroline didn't notice that anything was wrong - till she heard a voice laugh. Caroline spun around and turned on to her vampire hearing. She could swear someone else was in the Grill with her.

"Oh sweetie, we are going to have so much fun together" was all Caroline heard; the next moment she felt strong hands on her neck - snapping it, before Caroline could react. As Caroline fell to the floor, all she could heard was the voice laughing madly.

* * *

Author Note: Okay, I wrote this at 2am ish, so sorry if it isn't very good D: Thank you if you have read this :) maybe you could tell me what you think, please? All reviews welcome :)


End file.
